A cloud-based collaboration and/or storage platform enables content (e.g., files and folders) to be accessed, viewed and/or edited by collaborators in the same group or enterprise using any client devices at the same time. Through a synchronization (sync) client of the cloud-based platform, collaborators can sync content between their desktops, laptops and mobile devices and their online folders on the cloud-based platform. The sync client enables any new or updated files and/or sub-folders in a folder marked for sync (“sync folder”) to be automatically downloaded to the devices of users who are collaborators of that sync folder. Every edit or update made locally on a file in the sync folder is then automatically saved to the cloud-based platform via the sync client.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.